Kaitlyn Meets The Titans
by TerraBB
Summary: Rated for language.Well, basicaly what the title says, I meet the Titans!Along with a few friends of course ;).Pairings:BBT CyRae RobStar OCOC OCOC lots of fluff!CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY UP!
1. The Machine

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Kaitlyn Meets The Titans

"Come on, Sam, we don't have all day!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Okay, okay, just hold your horses!"Sam said back. She picked up her books and her and Kaitlyn left for music class; at the OTHER END of the school.

"Oh my God, we're late again!" Kaitlyn muttered under her breath. She ran up to Seth.

"Well, it's about time you guys got here! Mr. Watson didn't look to happy when he saw you were late again."he said.

"I know, I know...But I'm making an invention that'll make our lives worth while. I'll tell you about it after class." she said as they were walking down the stairs to the music room. Finally, music class was over, and an overly anxious Seth ran over to Kaitlyn.

"Soooo... you were saying?" he said, catching his breath.

"Well, it's an invention that'll let us go into any cartoon we want!" Kaitlyn replied happily.

"That's pretty cool. Are we gonna try it out tonight?" Seth asked.

"Yup. Just you, me, Sam, Tim, and Rachel." she said back. "This is so exciting!"

* * *

Raven put her hand to her head."I'm getting something. Something's coming."she said.

"What's coming?"Robin asked. The rest of the Titans gathered around her.

"I don't know, but I think it's coming tonight. So whatever it is, we have to be ready."she replied.

"Did anyone shake the bed lately?" Terra asked jokingly. Nobody replied. "Guess we know it's not a baby then."

"BB, you didn't bring home any strays again, did you?" Cyborg asked the little green dude.

"Nope."he simply replied.

"We'll just have to have each other's backs till then. Beast Boy, you go with Terra. Cyborg, go with Raven. I'll go with Starfire." Robin stated.

* * *

"You are sure this won't kill us, Kait?" Rachel asked, biting her nail.

"Possitive."she assured her friend. "Seth, when I give you the signal, you pull that lever. Sam, after Seth pulls the lever, push that big red button. Tim and Rachel, just stay in the containment thing and wait with me." There was a pink glow. "Seth, now!" He quickly pulled the lever and jumped into the container, next to Kaitlyn (awwwwwww)."Sam!" Sam pushed the button and hopped in next to Tim(awwwwwwwww).There was a bright light, a zap, and they were gone. They travled into the other demention.

"Sam?"Tim asked.

"Ya?"

"In case we die, I love you. I always had and was to nervous to tell you." They both blushed and moved in for a kiss, only to find Kaitlyn and Seth already kissing passionately.

"Okay guys, hold on!" she yelled, breaking their kiss. There was a crash. Rachel looked out of the container.

"No.......fricken......way....."she said and stared at something ahead.

"What are you......staring.........at..."Kaitlyn muttered, staring just like Rachel was. They stared at Titans Tower. It was their life long dream to get here, and they did, after all these years of waiting."I don't believe it. Titans Tower....Let's go!"she yelled. The five teenagers ran off to the big T.

* * *

"Anything yet, Rae?"Cy asked.

"Yes. They're here."she said as the doorbell rang. Starfire went over to the door.

"Hello?"she asked.

"Starfire!" Rachel and Kaitlyn yelled.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"You're famous in our world." Kaitlyn beamed.

"Oh! And what are you're names, newcomers?" Star asked blissfully.

"My name's Kaitlyn. This is Sam, Seth, Tim, and Rachel."she said pointing to her friends.

"Oh, very nice to meet you! You should come in, it is getting a little bitter out here."she said and led the five into the tower. "I'd like you to meet my new friends!"she beamed. "This is Kaitlyn. She is the leader." She pointed to the tall, long-blonde-haired girl. She had brown eyes with green mixed into them.(sexy, I know, just try to contain yourselves) And she was dressed in an outfit like Terra's only she had a red K on her shirt and she had on black shorts with flames on them.

"Hey, we're the-"Robin said.

"Teen Titans! And you're Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra!" Rachel yelled happily.

"Okay, you know who we are. The question is, who are YOU?" Raven asked.

"I'm Rachel."she said. She was a little shorter than Kaitlyn and she had really short reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light purple sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Sam. Or Samantha, but I perfer Sam." Sam(of course) said. She was as tall as Rachel and she had short blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top with khaki capris.

"Tim."Tim(need I say it?)said. He was a little bit taller than Sam and had blonde hair and dark brown eyes.He was wearing a white shirt with khaki shorts

"And I'm Seth" Seth(O.O;)said.He was as tall as Kaitlyn and had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that looked like topazes.(Yes, I'm describing my boyfriend)He was wearing a black t-shirt with baggy black jean shorts.

"Well, now, I think we should get to know you guys a little more. So start the stories people."Beast Boy said. He sat on the couch next to Terra.

"I'll go first."Kaitlyn said.

"We're listening."Cyborg said.

"Well, we're all from Elk Lake. Seth is my boyfriend. My favorite color is red. I like Seth, animals, drawing, writing, playing basketball, singing, and of course watching your show. I don't like spiders, Slade, and meat. And I have powers."she said, making her hand glow with fire.

"Okay then, what else can you do?"Robin asked in amazement.

"Well, I can heal."she replied.

"Okay then, Seth, why don't you go next?"Raven said.

"Okay. Like Kaitlyn said, I'm from Elk Lake and she is my girlfriend. My favorite color is black. I like Kaitlyn, wrestling, but not THAT kind of wrestling, and black things. I don't like dressing up and girly stuff. And I guess you should know, Kaitlyn is the only one of us that has powers." he stated.

"I think we could make pretty good friends..."Raven said.

"Sam?"Robin asked.

"Well, I'm pretty much just like Kaitlyn, except I'm not a vegatarian. And my favorite color is blue."she said and sat next to Tim again.

"Tim?"Cyborg asked.

"He doesn't give out any information."Seth said.

"Ooooookay?"Robin said.

"How about you tell us bout you, Friend Rachel?"Starfire asked.

"Well, my favorite color is purple and I'm just like Sam. Not a veggie eater." she said.

"I am quite partial to the color purple as well."Star stated.

"Well, now that we've gotten to know each other, how about we go out for pizza or something?"Terra suggested.

"I think that's a great idea."Kaitlyn said.

* * *

Well, you wanted a long intro, I gave ya a long intro! So ta da! 


	2. Pizza Place!

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or anything else in this fanfic.But I do own me andmy friends!Mwahahaha!My puppets!

* * *

"So, you like animals, huh?"Beast Boy asked Kaitlyn.

"Uh huh." she answered. There's something about him that the camera doesn't quite catch...she thought.

"I think we might be pretty good friends then!" he said smiling. He has the cutest smile. But I can't be in falling in love with Beast Boy! I have Seth and he has Terra. she thought again.

"So, how long have you and Terra been together?"she asked him, thinking of Terra.

"Oh, around a year, I'd say."He bit into his pizza."How 'bout you and Seth?"

"We've only been together for a month."she said laughing."But you and Terra are made for each other. You're exactly alike. Can you believe that some people from my demention actually think that you belong with Raven?"she laughed harder.(not to offend BB and Raven fans)

"No way would I ever date BB."Raven said in her monotone voice."He'd drive me nuts the first minute."They all laughed at that. Except Seth, who was laying his head on the table.

"You okay, Seth?"Kaitlyn said and tickled his ear (he loves that you know ;) ).

"It's nothing."he said and walked away from her. Now she knew something was wrong.

"You can tell me anything."she walked up beside him. He sighed.

"Well, it's starting to seem like you're falling in love with... what's his name again?"

"Beast Boy?"

"Ya, and well-"

"Seth, I promised you that I'd love you forever. And that's a promise I intend to keep."

"Really?"

"Really. Now are we just gonna sit here or are we gonna party with the Titans?"

"Second choice." He kissed her cheek and they went to join the Titans, and their friends. Sam was chasing Tim.

"Come on, Timmy, just a little smooch?"she said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"he yelled to her. Beast Boy laughed like no tomorrow.

"Hey Kaitlyn! You should see these two! They're a riot!"he called.

"Believe me, we already know."Rachel said.

"It's getting late, we should head home." Robin said. Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Sam, Tim, and Rachel went in the T-Car while Kaitlyn, Seth, Terra, and BB went to the Tower on a summoned rock.

* * *

"This is amazing. I never thought I'd actually get to meet you guys or do any of this stuff." Kaitlyn said quietly to Terra.

"Ya. It's pretty cool, isn't it?"she asked her and smiled. She nodded and looked ahead towards the Tower.

"You're pretty lucky to get a girl like Kaitlyn."BB said.

"Why do you say that? Terra's pretty, nice, smart, funny, all that stuff. Kaitlyn's just... unexplainable."Seth answered.

"She seems pretty clear to me. You'll understand later in your relationship, good buddy."he patted his back.

"Thanks...Beast Boy right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Bad joke alarm! Weewooweewoo!" Terra and Kaitlyn yelled. They all laughed all the way to the Tower.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the T-Car)

"Friend Sam, do you like kittens?"Starfire asked.

"Yep! I like puppies too, they're soooo cute!" she answered blissfully(yes, the real Sam does talk like this lol)

"How about you, Friend Tim, do you like puppies and kittens?"

"I like Sam better..."he said and looked at Sam. She turned bright red.

"So, Starfire, where are you from?"Sam asked, changing the subject.

"She's from Tamaran."Rachel answered for her.

"Very good, Friend Rachel!"she clapped and hugged her.

"I...always dreamed...of getting...a Starfire...hug."she struggled to say and smiled.

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?"Raven asked Sam.

"No. Our capsule thing smashed and Kaitlyn likes it too much here and won't fix it so we can't go home. Typical Kaitlyn."she said with a giggle.

"You guys can stay at the Tower for as long as you need to."Robin said, overhearing.

"REALLY?OH MY GOD, THANK YOU ROBIN!"Rachel yelled."Wait till I tell Kaitlyn!"

"Rach, it's no big deal." Sam said.

"Oh, but it IS."Rachel said quietly. Finally, they reached the Tower.

"I guess you, Kaitlyn, and Rachel could stay in Guest Room 214. Seth and Tim could stay in the room across from that. Okay?" Cyborg told Sam.

"Okay.What's your name again?"she asked.

"You can just call me Cy."he winked.

* * *

(On the rock)

"Well, we're here!"Beast Boy said as they approached the Tower. Cyborg told Seth and Kaitlyn all about where they were staying and they agreed. It was about 6:00, SO not a time to go to bed, so the Titans spent some time with their new friends and, of course, each other. Beast Boy, Terra, Kaitlyn, and Seth went on a double date. Robin was teaching Tim some martial arts. Rachel and Starfire tried out some new recipies. Cyborg and Sam went to tune up the T-Car. Raven was reading dark poetry. Everything was sweet and simple.

* * *

Well theres the short n sweet chapter 2. Hope ya'll liked it! And Sefron, I have fans who LOVE my fan fiction and no, I WILL NOT stop writing just because you don't like it! But to my fans, you guys are total awesomeness! Thanks for your reviews and support! 


	3. Passing Time

Rachel: Me and Kait don't own the Teen Titans. If we did, we would be in it, Terra would be cured _now_, Robin and Starfire would kiss or go steady, Raven would be DROOLING over Cyborg and-

Me: Thanks, Rach. You've said enough

Rachel: No prob.

By the way, this is a short chapter and I kinda don't wanna get yelled at for something I didn't really mean to do. I am suffering writer's block ok?

WARNING:Lots ofinsanity was put into this chapter. Have fun!

* * *

(In the Titans' kitchen)

Rachel was in a high chair with a bib that said 'ILove Starfire's Cooking!' and a hat with a heart on a spring on top (think: Spongebob and his Grandma) Starfire walked over to her with a large plate with a strange purple goo that had bits of orange and green in it.

"Here, Friend Rachel, try this fresh fleektakler."Starfire said, handing the brunette the plate.

"Don't mind if I do!"she said. She gulped down the large glop of purple. She tapped her mouth with the bib. "Needs more sugar." she added, licking her lips.

"As you wish, Rachel!"Star yelled cheerfully as usual. She sprinted to the counter and got to work.

* * *

(The training room)

Robin crescent kicked a target, followed by Tim. They lept across the course, punching, kicking, dodging, all the good stuff.

"You're pretty good."Robin said, reaching the end of the course.

"Thanks. Watch ou-" Tim replied, but was interrupted by Robin crashing into a wall. "Ouch." Robin's nose was bleeding.

* * *

(Back in the kitchen)

Starfire clutched her head."Something wrong, Star?"Rachel asked, gulping down the last bit of feektakler.

"Robin senses...tingling!"she uttered.

"What does that mean?"Rachel asked again.

"Robin is hurt! We must find him!" she yelled. She grabbed Rachel and ran- er, flew off into the depths of the Tower.

* * *

(On the double date)

"Four tickets for Casablanca please!"Kaitlyn said cheerfully as Starfire. She grabbed Seth's hand and rushed into the theatre. Terra and BB looked at each other, shrugged, and walked into the theatre holding hands. Kaitlyn and Terra cried through the movie, while they sat in their man's arms of course.

* * *

(The garage)

"I think we should touch up a little bit here."Sam said, pointing to a dent.

"Let's get to work then."Cyborg replied. He handed Sam some tools and got some for himself.

"You know, you seem really nice." Sam said grabbing a wrench.

"Thanks." He smiled sweetly at her.

* * *

(In the training room)

Starfire burst through the door, Rachel behind her. "ROBIN!" Robin was sitting in the corner with a bloody tissue in his hands, perfectly fine.

"Uh, hi... Star." Robin said. Starfire blushed.

"Sorry to disturb you. I thought-"

"He was. He's fine now, though." Tim interrupted. Rachel looked at her now broken arm.

"Star, I had no idea that you were so strong. OW!" she yelped. Tim walked over to her, leaving Robin unattended, and examined her arm.

"Ya, I think it's pretty much flat broke," he explained to the brunette. "Have you seen Sam?"

"She went with Cyborg to tune up the T-Car I think." Tim cocked his head.

"Huh?" Rachel sighed.

"First door on the left next to the basement."

"And that would be..."

"C'mon..." she grumbled and headed out the door. Robin and Starfire watched until they closed the door. Robin looked into Starfire's dreamy green eyes.

"Star, did I tell you lately that I love you?" he said.

"Yes. But how much?"

"From the bottom of the deepest ocean to the tip of the planet Zelnarax 3."

_He shoots..._he thought.

"Oh, Robin." She kissed him softly.

_He scores!

* * *

_

(On the date)

The teens were exiting the theatre.

"That movie...was simply...beautiful!" Kaitlyn blurted.

"So, where to go next?" BB asked the group. Seth looked at something ahead.

"How 'bout that carnival?"

* * *

What will Terra and BB say about going to the carnival that they went to on their first date? Will there be bad memories of Slade? Will they just run off into the carnival and have fun? Not that kind of fun you SICKOS!(unless you want it to be ) If they go, will SLADE be there? What will happen? Who will die a very misirable death?(just kidding) Stay tuned! 


	4. Beast Boy and Terra's Past

Me:I kinda miss doing the disclaimer... Sooooo, I do not own Tee-

Sam:She doesn't own Teen Titans! Or possible songs that may be sung in this fic! (smiles) Did I do it right? Did I? Did I!

Me:(sighs) Ya, sure, whatever...

Bet you're all excited to see what happened huh? Well, here ya'll go...

* * *

Terra and Beast Boy looked at each other and then faced Kaitlyn and Seth.

"Was it something I said?" the brown haired boy questioned. Kaitlyn sighed.

"Uh... Terra, BB, tell him your story." she said simply.

"Well, when Terra first came to the Titans, she couldn't control her powers. I found out and she made me swear not to tell Robin and the others."BB explained.

"And Robin figured it out, unknown to me. I thought Beast Boy betrayed me by telling him so I ran away to..." Terra shivered, "Slade." Seth gasped.

"She came back about a week later and she could control her powers. She also saved the Tower from becoming and undersea treasure. Proving herself to be heroic, we accepted her into the team. We grew to like each other." he blushed and smiled at Terra.

"Then came the night that Beast Boy asked me out."BB blushed harder and Terra turned pink."We went to thatcarnival and had a great time, but that was also the night that BB found out that I was working for...that monster."

"Oh...I'm so sorry. If I knew something like that happened, I would've never-"Seth started.

"But who cares about the past, let's go!"Beast Boy shouted. The teens all ran off into the distance and to the carnival. Seth stopped.

"Comin' or what?" Kaitlyn called back to him, slowing down. He shook his head.

"Ya, just thinking." he sighed. Suddenly, a great burst of speed caught him and literally sent him flying to the carnival. Kaitlyn and Terra's hair blew in the swift wind.

"Dude, what was that all about?" BB asked with a confuzzled(damn I love that word lol) look on his face.

"I don't think Kait's the only one with powers anymore." Terra blinked. They all shrugged and continued off to the carnival.

* * *

(Back at the Tower)

Tim was nervous. He clutched the roses in his hand as he slowly walked across the hall, which seemed like a thousand miles. He knocked on the door and ran back into his room, leaving the roses at the door.

"Hello?" Sam called after opening the door. She saw the roses on the floor and picked them up. "Hmmm...Wonder what this is..." There was a card attached to them.

_Sam,_

_Meet me outside the Tower at 6:00 tonight._

_Tim_

She gasped. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to WEAR!" She rushed back into her room and tore open the dresser. Rachel came in.

"Uh, Sam? What are you doing?" She handed Rachel the note.

"Rach, you GOTTA help me find something nice to wear!" Sam yelled as she tossed shirt after skirt onto the floor. Rachel examined the clothes.

"Maybe you should wear this top with this pair of shorts." She said and handed Sam a pink long sleeved shirt with a pair of white shorts. She hustled into the bathroom and got changed.

* * *

(At the carnival)

"Hey, guys, look at that thing!" Terra shouted. She pointed to a huge kareoke stage. A blonde haired, blue eyed boy with glasses, about fourteen or so, was standing on the stage. He spotted the teenagers.

"Would you guys like to step up and sing a lil' tune? You can even earn a little bit of dough." he said.

"Um, who are you?" Beast boy asked the boy.

"Why, I'm none other than Bruno the Great. Traveler of the world, star discoverer, and a-" he was stopped. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and looked at Terra with tears in his eyes. "T-Terra? Is that really you?"

"Bruno? I never thought I'd see you again!" she yelled. She ran up to Bruno and gave him a Starfire hug. "Guys, this is my younger brother, Bruno." she said smiling, "We were seperated when our town was attacked or something. I went with our mom and he went with our dad. We haven't seen each otherin ,like, ten years."

"So, that explains why you guys look alike." BB added.

"Well, this IS a kareoke thing, so let's cut to the chase. Wanna sing or not?" Bruno questioned.

"I will!" Kaitlyn shouted and skipped merrily onto the stage.

"Woohoo! Go Kait!" Seth cheered. Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm supporting my girlfriend."

"Good enough for me..." Bruno stated.

(Outside the Tower)

Sam stared at the clock. 5:59. She was sweating. Tim was outside.

"Sam, I just wanted to ask you out...No, no, no, not like that...Okay, Sam, will you go out with me? Ya, I'll just go with that." he rehearsed quickly. As if on que, Sam walked out the door, more beautiful than ever. She crimped her hair and put in Rachel's hoop earings. She had a necklace of white sapphires around her neck. The gentle breeze blew her hair across her face and she loked like an angel decended from Heaven. Tim's heart melted.

"Uh, hi, Tim." she said softly.

"H-hi, S-S-Sam..."he stammered. His palms were sweaty as he walked up to Sam. Ever. So. Slowly. He looked into her brown eyes. "Um, y-you know how I l-like you?" She nodded.

"Ya, why?"

"Well, I w-was gonna ask you out on a-" Sam kissed him on the lips before he could finish.

"I know, Tim, I love you. And I'd be glad to go out with you."

_Yes! _he thought excitedly.

* * *

(In the training room)

Robin held Starfire in his arms. She had her head on his chest. She could hear his golden heart beating. Suddenly, Robin's communicator beeped and they jumped. Beast Boy appeared on the screen. "What's up?" Robin asked.

"Ok, this dude named Bruno, who is Terra's long lost brother, has this kareoke thing set up and I was wondering if he could bring it over and we could, you know, have a kareoke night?"

"That would be a great idea, Friend Beast Boy, bring your new friend to the Tower and we shall 'get this party started'!" Starfire said cheerfully and closed Robin's communicator.

"Uh, why did you do that?"

"I wish to spend more time with my, how do you say, 'boyfriend'."She blushed. They held a kiss for about a minute and then went upstairs(I think) to tell Cyborg, Raven, Rachel, Sam, and Tim about kareoke night. At about 6:15ish, Terra and the others arrived st the Tower.

"Terra, you actually LIVE here? Wow." Bruno gasped. Suddenly, he looked over at Rachel and she looked at him. Hearts flew into their eyes.(well, I had to put poor Rach with somebody you know?)

"So, let's get this partay started!" Cyborg yelled. Kaitlyn squeeled and took the microphone.

* * *

My World

sang by Avril Lavigne

now sang by Kaitlyn!

Please tell me what is takin' place,  
Cuz I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow  
Probably cause I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same.  
(in my world)  
Never wore cover up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
All in a small town, Napanee.

You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend  
I'm off again in my world!

I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
So it may take a friggin day,  
There's nothing else better to do anyway.

When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time, this night.

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend  
I'm off again in my world!

(la la la la)

Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party it up,  
Don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house!

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend  
I'm off again in my world!

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend  
I'm off again in my world!

* * *

"That was good, Friend Kaitlyn!" Starfire said blissfully. "It shall be my turn now!" She smiled sweetly at Robin, who winked at her. She picked up the microphone.

* * *

(gasp) More ofKaitlyn'steamhas powers! And Terra has a cute long lost bro who's in love with Rachel! DUNDUNDUN!Anyway, hope ya'll liked! Starting next chapter, I'll be answering the reviews! Stay beautiful, my crowd...

Kaitlyn


	5. Angels

Me: Sorry I didn't get sround to writing this...BUT here we go!

Sam: We don't own TT.

Rachel: Heck, we don't own anything in this fic...

Me: Got that right. Well, it's Starfire's turn to sing.

* * *

Starfire cheerfully stood up on the stage. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Robin." she chirped and waved. Everyone looked at Robin. He was a nice bright shade of beet red.

* * *

Angels

by Jessica Simpson

now sang by Starfire to Robin (who else...)

I sit and wait does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places  
Where we go when we're grey and old  
Cause I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love and as the feeling grows  
He breathes flesh to my bones and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead

And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead...

* * *

The boy wonder blinked. It was nice of Star to sing to him. He smiled. "That was beautiful, Starfire." he said dreamily. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He blushed deep red. "My turn!" Sam yelled, "C'mon, Tim, it's duet time!" Tim gulped nervously, but followed the blonde haired girl onto the stage.

* * *

Ok, my people, I know that was very short...But it will get longer after the singing is over, I promise. Now...what should I make Sam and Tim sing...Suggestions please! It has to be a love song though, ok? Ok! Till next time...

Kaitlyn


End file.
